


The Villain

by gnoodle_studios



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Heroes to Villains, Villains, Well - Freeform, not bittersweet just bitter mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnoodle_studios/pseuds/gnoodle_studios
Summary: I chose. I chose to be a bad, selfish, angry person. Because they get to be happy, at the end of the day. They get to... to live! Good people have to sacrifice. Every choice they make adds a weight they have to carry. If they have to chose between the greater good and one person, they have to choose the greater good, every time. But what good is there if she is gone?
Kudos: 1





	The Villain

This story starts the way most don’t. With the main character lying in a pool of blood.

Well, ‘main character’ is a strong choice of words. It’s just me.

And my blood, too.

I’m definitely not the main character. Well, unless being the villain counts.

Because I’m definitely one of those. I’m selfish, and angry, and would burn the world down for any number of reasons.

Keeping all that in mind, maybe it’s for the best I’m bleeding out where nobody will find me, at least until it’s far too late.

That’s one thing I can say about being a villain.

You tend to get realistic very quickly, and stay realistic.

Heroes, well now, they get to prance around and keep their intact views of there being some kind of ‘good’ in the world. They tend to go around saying things like _‘if we all work together’_ and _‘the power of friendship’_... all that. And it works, sometimes, because they’re heroes and so the world moves out of their way.

But there are things you only understand once you become a villain.

That the world is in fact, a story, and that means you, the villain, will lose. Despite all of that, I chose to become a villain.

Nobody can say I’m not self aware.

There are a lot of us, villains. In all shapes and breeds.

Some small, not optimistic enough to be heroes but they try when it counts.

Others are classic villains. They cheat, lie, steal and scheme their way through life, not caring who they hurt behind them.

Then there are villains who masquerade as heroes. They lie so sweet and smile so kind and you believe because you _want_ to and they _know_ that.

There are the big, bad villains. The ones that hoard all the world had to offer, who cut off a family’s water for no good (but still legal) reasons.

And then there’s me.

And I am the worst villain of them all.

Because I ran.

Because I chose one person over the whole world and let everything _burn_ behind me.

Because I was supposed to be a hero.

It’s their fault, really. They shouldn’t have chosen someone so selfish.

Karma catches up quick, though. The story gets back.

Because the one I saved at the cost of the world pulled me in for a kiss, and put a knife in my stomach.

Guess she had a little villain in her too.

And as the ruins of whatever lair or lab fall around me _(there’s always a self destruct button in these things, why is there always a self destruct button?)_ , I know I am going to die.

Like I said. Being a villain tends to encourage realism.

But I don’t regret it. I made the ~~wrong~~ right choice

_Before_

Another one. A sadist, who wants to watch people suffer the consequences. Doesn't matter who's consequences.

He holds her at gunpoint and watches me, watches the weapon in my hand.

“Her, or the world.”

“You know the right choice," she says, meeting my eyes. She looks sad. 

**You know the right choice.**

Yes, I know the right choice. I know the decision a hero would make.

_But I know something else._

_I am angry._

_I have been angry for a while._

_I know that I am tired._

_I know that this could never be worth it._

_I know that whatever cruel, vindictive god that has been pushing me along, demanding sacrifices for the sake of the everything, that has been insisting the good is worth it, that has chosen me to make the hardest choices that it cannot, can SCREW. OFF!_

There is a voice, that burns like the light after a cloud cover.

**_You dare, after all this time? You deny your role, your nature._ **

****

**_You are a bad person._ **

_Oh, I know._

_I chose._

_I chose to be a bad, selfish, angry person._

_Because they get to be happy, at the end of the day. They get to... to live!_

_Good people have to sacrifice. Every choice they make adds a weight they have to carry. If they have to chose between the greater good and one person, they have to choose the greater good,_ **but what good is there if she is gone?**

_So yes._

_I choose the wrong path._

_I choose the dark._

_What good did the light do for me anyways? It blinded me under the guise of being a guide. It burned me under the guise of helping._

_Yes, I think I’ll do quite well in the dark, if we’re being honest._

_**You choose wrong.** _

_No, you chose wrong. You should have picked a better chosen one, sweetheart._

I weigh the gun in my hand and shift my weight.

The two of them stare at me.

A choice.

With the pull of a trigger that lasts a thousand years and passes in less than a second, I choose.

I choose ~~right~~ wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I wrote this in one night because i watched Rocketman and had Emotions and needed to do something with them so heres a completely unrelated story with minimal editing. I might go back and add stuff to this at some point but if I do it probably wont be until after The Grim is finished


End file.
